


Unexpected Rent

by Tower-bound Princess (thewrittenfae)



Category: Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/Tower-bound%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow White finds that the cost of rent is a little unorthodox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Rent

Snow had counted herself lucky the day she’d found the little house in the woods, clothes dirt smeared and torn from the branches as she’d wandered trying to continuously evade her step-mother’s guard. The Huntsman had been kind to let her go, and yet having no where to go had pulled at her resolve the longer she’d walked, praying to find somewhere that would be out of reach of those that hunted her. 

It had taken a lot to convince the seven dwarves living alone in the woods to allow her to stay, that she was worth the risk of a stray guard wandering too close to them. They were at least a two day walk from the nearest town, secluded and alone the way they like it. Trial bases had been the majority’s decision. Let her at least stay to catch her breath, get some rest, and if she kept house, cleaned and cooked and took care of them, if she didn’t disrupt them too much, they’d agree to her staying. 

She’d thanked them, profusely, at how kind their offer had been. Part of her had expected them to say no right off the bat due to the Evil Queen hunting her. But they didn’t seem to fear her step-mother at all, on the contrary, they’d seemed to have little care for what was going on outside their woods. It brought a bit of peace to Snow, the idea that she could rest without being turned in. The first thing she asked for had been directions to the nearest stream that she might be able to wash herself some. 

Two of the dwarves nodded and motioned her to follow, and she barely caught the words that told her they would show her the way. It was a fairly short walk to a small secluded clearing where the river banked shallow enough to not get caught in the current. 

“Thank you.” Snow slipped down closer to the water and pulled herself up onto a small boulder. Her shoes were the first to go, and she couldn’t help the soft groan as she wiggled her toes and enjoyed the feel of her feet being free. A blush crept up her cheeks and she glanced back, but the dwarves were nowhere to be found. She glanced around, wondering if they’d moved off to another part of the clearing, but she didn’t see anyone. Slowly, she slipped off the boulder and tugged her torn dress off. The fabric slipped through her fingers as she shivered, bare in the breeze of the forest. Never would she have thought she would be bathing in the river like this, but here she was. This was her new life. 

Snow waded into the river, a soft sigh leaving her lips as she sank gleefully into the water. It swirled cool around her soft skin, and caused her nipples to pebble. Moving carefully, she settled in a spot that let the water lap at the top of her breasts and her eyes closed finally as she let herself go in the water. 

A rustle of leaves caused her to jerk, eyes opening wide. She didn’t know what she expected, but she knew it wasn’t the seven men standing on the bank watching her. All seven had hungry looks to their eyes and it caused her to shrink back a little, the water lapping at her throat now. “What is this?”

“You agreed to take care of us.” One of them answered as he stepped forward, already opening his pants as he grinned happily at her. “And you agreed.” 

Another stepped forward, a soft scowl across his face as he tugged his shirt off. “Part of the agreement about your rent. Now, if you’ll come here we’ll make sure this arrangement will work out.”

Snow blinked at them, though her cheeks turned crimson as they all undressed. For small men, they were all larger than she would have thought and it made her shiver even as the blush creeped down her throat and across the top of her breasts. A couple of them took steps toward her, like they’d come in and get her, but she waded toward the bank slowly. Nerves took her as she stared at all of them, not sure how this would work, if she should try and grab her dress run. 

Behind them, a blanket had been laid out in preparation for this and for that she felt a little grateful. Once she had started moving forward on her own, most had moved to circle the blanket, hands gripping and stroking themselves as they watched her bare, wet body move toward them. The one who had grinned at her happily waited for her to pass him before he followed her to the blanket. 

A hand along her ass had her jump before she looked to her right to find the one who always seemed to look angry, Grumpy her mind nicknamed. His hand continued to stroke her ass as they walked to the blanket. “Lay on your back.” 

Nodding, Snow shivered at his continued touch before moving away from it to do as told. This would be rent. Serving these seven dwarves. She wasn’t sure if she could do this, and a fine tremble slid through her body. Grumpy settled on his knees between her legs, hands pushing her legs apart with more strength than she’d given him credit for. Head dipping, his tongue lapped at her, causing her body to jerk up into his mouth as she gave a gasp of pleasure. 

As if that was the cue, the other six moved forward and seemed to converge on her. Her hands and mouth stayed busy as Grumpy lapped and sucked at her, causing her body to jerk and rock into him. Slowly, he worked fingers into her, pumping them faster as she cried out around the length in her mouth, losing track of who was who as they all took turns, switching out so others could have time with her. 

Snow doesn’t remember when fingers became a thicker, longer length. All she remembers is crying out more and more, her pale breasts bouncing as she bucked and rocked with the rhythm that her partner took, hands kneading and tugging at her skin and pebbled nipples. Pleasure surged through her as dwarf after dwarf took turns between her thighs. Just when she thought she wouldn’t be able to take much more, the one inside her gave a couple rougher, harder thrusts before he cried out and came inside her, filling her and causing her to jerk and cry out too, cumming with his rougher thrusts. The rest of them didn’t wait to fill her too, but instead released above her, spilling onto her pale skin in splatters. Even the one in her mouth pulled out, spilling onto her face. Snow slumped back on the blanket, chest heaving and body quivering from the pleasure. She’d have to wash herself again, but at the moment she couldn’t find it in herself to move.

“This will definitely work.” Grinning, one of them stroked her hair gently. “You won’t always have to worry about serving all of us together, sometimes it might only be one or two a night. But if you want to stay, we’ll be happy to have you. It’s not every day we find a woman who can take us all.”

Most of them moved down to the river and washed off before getting dressed. A couple settled on the blanket with her, fingers teasing and toying with her skin and body, causing her to arch and moan softly as pleasure spiked in her again. “We’ll stay with you until you are able to move and wash, and walk you back.” 

All Snow could do at the moment was sink into the blanket. “Thank you,” she murmured. It was definitely not where she’d planned to be, but the pleasure was more than she’d ever felt before. And truthfully, if this was the rent to stay safe, she’d gladly pay it.


End file.
